Description: (Applicant's Description) The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource organizes the regional participation of clinicians and pathologists to secure tissue specimens from cancer patients as well as normal tissue. The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource provides a reliable mechanism for obtaining fresh and processed tissue for histologic, cytogenetic, immunohistochemical, and molecular analysis. This service provides Cancer Center investigators with tissue samples for both prospective and retrospective studies. The Tissue Procurement Shared Resource supports the Nebraska Lymphoma Study Group, a multi-disciplinary research group that is dedicated to the study of the biology, epidemiology, and treatment of lymphoma and related disorders.